Lynn's Outing One Shots
by LavMenace
Summary: I wrote a few one shots to accompany my story Lynn's Outing to give a little insight into what Uriah, and eventually Four, think about Lynn & Marlene's extracurricular activities. WARNING: There will be adult language and situations so go ahead and close this fanfic if you are offended by either. Please let me know your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I thought I'd try my hand at a few one shots from the guys' perspectives. There are some ideas rolling around in my head that wouldn't flesh out into chapters but I needed to get them out because they're getting in the way. The next few chapters of Lynn's Outing will give me some really good material for Uriah and Four. **

**Divergent still isn't mine. **

**If you like let me know!**

"So, pansycake, what did you think?"

"It was awesome!"

"Really?" Zeke grabs my hair and pulls me closer, "because I heard you cried like a dying cat on the way down."

"Nah, just putting on a show for my adoring fans." I brush invisible dirt off of my shoulders.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Zeke chides, shoving my shoulder.

We're back from zip lining and I'm sitting in the dining hall with Shauna and Zeke bullshitting over milkshakes and fries.

"So, who is my little sister fucking this afternoon? Which one of you is missing?" Shauna asks, looking around at the tables.

"What?!" I say. There's no way that Lynn has charmed anyone with her attitude.

"Yeah, I gave her the key to my apartment. She said there was this guy she had rekindled something with and they couldn't get away. I figure it has to be another initiate. Anyone older would have his own place."

I smirk. Lynn and I had the same idea. I hope she doesn't strike out like I did with Marlene. Shauna's right, her mood would greatly improve if she got laid. I look around but none of the Dauntless-born initiates are missing. If Lynn was sleeping around with someone from a different faction maybe they transferred to be with her. I see Will and Al at one table with Tris and Christina. Peter, Molly, and Drew are at another, those three always look like they're plotting something. I know that Edward is usually connected to Myra by their lips so I doubt it's him. Then it dawns on me. I was wrong. There is a Dauntless-born initiate missing. Marlene. The rest of the initiates are all here, all except Marlene and Lynn.

"Uh, I dunno, maybe she just wanted to be alone or something. She's been acting really strange." I hope I'm masking my fear. If they pick up on it then they'll ask more questions.

"Oh, I don't think so. There's someone. She jumped off the fucking Hancock building to get my key."

"And she had that backpack. Now I wonder what was in it. Maybe it was sexy lingerie. I could have gotten a peek if she'd let me take it back to headquarters for her." I clearly get my dirty mind from my brother.

Shauna leans in to Zeke's shoulder and says, "I told her about our place during initiation."

"Why did you do that if you were just going to let her into your apartment?"

"I wanted her first time to be special! Just looking out for my little sister. She's been in a shit mood lately and I thought a good pounding would cheer her up. I made sure she knew that it was a one-time thing though and that any repeat performances had to happen in the storage closet. "

"I hate to be the one to inform you, whether or not Lynn is with someone in your apartment it is, most certainly, not her first time."

"And how would you know that Zeke?" Shauna pinches Zeke's nipple in retaliation.

"I'm just saying, guys talk, and apparently she's given it up to anyone that so much as sniffed in her direction. Damn woman!" he screams as she twists his nipple between her fingers.

"Take it back." She twists harder and pulls.

"Okay, okay, I give up. Your sister is a sweet, pure, and innocent virgin. Would you please release my nipple from your fucking death grip?!"

"That's more like it."

"So, wait, tell me more about your place." Maybe I can take Marlene there. She didn't seem to like Zeke's apartment. Who would really? He's a slob and usually only stays there if he's been out drinking late with Four or has pissed Shauna off.

"You walked right past it today on our way out, the door off to the right with the electronic keypad." Zeke says.

"Then how do you get in? Who has the code?"

"The code's always the same. 3825*" Shauna says. Her face has a wide smile, like she's remembering a fun time in the room.

"How am I supposed to remember that?!"

"It's easy lil' bro, it spells out FUCK then just hit the star. Fuckstar, get it?"

"Now you have to make sure the room is available. If there's a washcloth on the door handle then don't go in. Got it? So, is Marlene ready for a repeat performance? You never did tell me how that went?"

"Woman. Sitting. Right. Here." Shauna gestures at herself with both hands. "You guys can have your little bragging session later. And seriously Zeke, he's your little brother. Do you really want to know about his sex life?"

"Nearly three years and she still doesn't get it." Zeke says to me before turning to Shauna.

"I'm a guy. I think about sex about 40 times a day and that's not counting when I'm asleep where I'm probably dreaming about having it. As long as it's not my mom, then yes, I probably do want to hear about it." Shauna rolls her eyes.

"Well, I really should get back to the dormitory. Thanks for taking us today. It was fun."

"You're welcome. Stage two starts tomorrow. Don't let it get to you too much, okay?" Shauna says. Zeke just gives me a nod.

I'm not going back do the dormitory. I have to find Marlene. There's no way she's off with Lynn. I search the halls of the initiates' area. She's not there. I check the training rooms and the bathrooms. No Marlene. I weave down corridors until I reach the apartments. I think I can find Shauna's. When I come to the door that I'm pretty certain is hers I stop. What's on the other side of that door could change my life forever. I love Marlene. Sure, I flirt with anything that moves but, deep down, she's the only one I want.

I take a deep breath and lean in to press my ear to the door. I hear something and jerk my head away. I have to hear more so I cup my hand to my ear and lean against the door.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" It's Lynn. Shauna was right. Lynn's getting some and, from the sound of it, it's really good. I listen closely, trying to make out any other voices but don't hear anything. I have to know who she's in there with. I look around. There's a hallway over to the left. I think I can sit back there and watch the door without being caught.

I crouch down in the hall for what seems like an eternity. My feet are going numb and my legs are shaking. Then I hear something, the click of a deadbolt. Lynn's shaved head peeks out of the door and scans the hallway. She's wrapped in a purple sheet and holding Marlene's hand, their fingers entwined.

"The coast is clear," she whispers.

"You're still treating me like your dirty little secret." I'd know that sexy voice anywhere. It's Marlene. My heart quickens and suddenly my mouth is dry. Have I lost Marlene?

I watch as Marlene gives Lynn a long, soft kiss. Holy shit that's hot! Suddenly the crotch of my pants feels tight and I have to pull at them below my zipper to give myself more room.

"Thanks again. We'll have to do it again sometime. Want to meet in the storeroom tomorrow after training?"

"I'd meet you anywhere, anytime," was Lynn's response.

Marlene turns to leave and holds hands with Lynn as long as her long arms would allow. Once their grasp falters she looks over her shoulder and gives a small wave with her fingers. She's biting her lower lip. Damn that girl is hot. She starts to walk back to the dorms with a slink in her step. She runs her hands through her hair. I have to talk to her.

"Oh, hey Marlene. I didn't expect to run into you."

"Oh, Uriah, what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving Zeke's. We hung out after we got back from zip lining. That was really fun wasn't it?"

"It sure was but it really wore me out."

"Want to go get some dinner?"

"Nah, Uriah. I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go back to the dormitory and take a nap. Would you bring me something back?"

"Sure. I'd do anything for you."

We separate at the next intersection of corridors. I can't shake the feeling that I've lost her before I even got her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the first of two one shots for Chapter Nine of Lynn's Outing. Enjoy!**

I open the door to let in Lynn. She's small but tough. She fought her way through the first round and ended up ranked second. That's almost unheard of for a girl. She's one tough bitch. I wonder what her fear will be. She isn't apprehensive at all about getting in the chair. I start my spiel about the transmitters and how the data feeds into the computer. Then I explain to her that the simulation will run until she can calm herself down. She just lies there and I can't determine if she's uninterested or scared silent. She doesn't even look at me or flinch when I inject her with the serum. She stares straight ahead but eventually she's gone and I can see her fear.

The room is dark but there is a wall of screens that are glowing. I notice the place immediately. Her fear has something to do with the control room where I work. The room is filled with people and they're all staring at one screen. Her simulation self walks up to the screen and I can see what she sees.

The screen shows what appears to be a bedroom. Candles surround a bed covered in purple sheets. Lynn is lying on a bed, completely naked. Between her legs is a blonde with her, _her_, face buried in Lynn's crotch. I recognize the blonde. It's Marlene, another Dauntless-born initiate.

What the fuck is going on? What exactly is this fear? I feel like I shouldn't be seeing this. On the screen in the simulation Marlene pumps her hand into and out of Lynn. They're both obviously enjoying themselves. Essentially her simulation is porn. A very hot porn. I feel my cock twitch. I cannot be getting turned on my one of the initiates' simulations. Eventually she's going to wake up and I can't be sitting there with a hard dick. I try to will my blood to flow elsewhere. It's not working.

What is the basis for this fear? I try to figure it out. The tiny room is full of men, at least thirteen, and I recognize some of them. Most are Dauntless but there is one Amity and one Erudite. What are they doing in the Dauntless control room? Someone hits a few keys and the video is transmitted to fill every screen. The men hoot.

Some scream, "Get it!"

Someone else says, "She never howled like that with me."

There's camaraderie between these guys. Like they all have something in common and then I figure it out. They've all been with Lynn. I'd heard the rumors about her but I figured they had to be exaggerated. Apparently not.

Lynn is paralyzed in her simulation. She can't move. If she doesn't do something to calm down then this isn't going to stop anytime soon. I'm either going to be stuck here watching one of my only friends' little sister getting eaten out or I'm going to have to stop the simulation and then Lynn is going to see me sitting here hard.

Simulation Lynn backs into a corner and collapses. She wraps her hands around her knees and mutters, "no one can know, no one can know."

I stand up and tug at my pants, wishing they were baggier. Then I take off my jacket and put it on the back of the chair. If I stand behind it then she can't tell how her fear has affected me.

With a few keystrokes I turn off the simulation and her eyes bolt open. She takes one look at me and runs for the door. The average time it takes for an initiate to go through their first simulation is twenty minutes. I cut Lynn's off after five. I quickly save Lynn's simulation locally. I consider deleting it but need to see how everyone else performs. If I discover that any of the initiates are Divergent I will delete their simulation but too much missing simulation data can attract attention.

I sit at the desk with my head in my hands. Usually I can understand the initiates' fears but Lynn's baffles me. What is she afraid of? People watching her and Marlene or is she afraid to be with Marlene? What do the men have to do with the fear? Focusing on figuring out Lynn's fear has distracted me from the problem in my pants.

I look down at my list. Peter, Tris, Uriah, and Drew are left. Tris. She's been on my mind a lot lately.

* * *

"So, how did the first day go? Did my brother piss his pants?" Zeke asks as he hands me a beer.

"You know I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Didn't you hear? Rules don't apply to the Pedrad's." He hops over the back of the couch and plops down beside me.

I chuckle. That is how Zeke has always lived his life, as if the rules don't apply to him.

"Uriah is going to be fine," I assure him. I know he asks under the pretense of seeking fodder for ridicule but, deep down, he really loves his little brother. I wouldn't know what that's like.

"So, what's the craziest fear you've seen?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you about anyone else's simulation if I wouldn't tell you about Uriah's?"

"We'll see how much you talk after you've had a few."

There's a knock at the door to Zeke's apartment. Lauren & Shauna have come over to hang out. Lauren has a guy in tow. I'm secretly relieved.

We quickly kick the beer and Zeke pulls out a few bottles of liquor. The Dauntless have never been a group for drinking games, preferring to make a competition of who can get the drunk the fastest. I am well on my way to winning.

Zeke, sensing his opportunity, asks again, "So, what's the most fucked up thing you've seen?"

"Well, your brother's girlfriend," I point to Zeke, my hand wavering, "going to town on your sister," my finger swings to Shauna.

"Like fighting?" Shauna asks.

"No, like full on girl on girl sex."

Their mouths hang open in shock.

"No shit, he was right."

I look at Zeke, confused.

"He came here the other day and told me he thought Marlene had a thing for Lynn. He wanted to know if I knew if the rumors about Lynn were true, if Shauna had told me anything. Poor guy, it's gonna be hard to compete with someone who already knows the equipment."

Shauna starts, "I hope she can finally be happy."

"Gone all sappy on me there?" Zeke chides her.

"No, I just mean, she's so angry. Maybe if she figures out that she's a dyke she'll be happier. Mom & I have suspected for years but haven't ever said anything to her. When we talked at Visiting Day I just knew she was going to come out to me but instead she gave me some bullshit story about needing my apartment to get some guy. Maybe that's when it happened."

"What color are your sheets?" I ask Shauna.

"Purple," she answers quizzically.

"Yep, that's where they were. Purple sheets and candles everywhere."

"What am I gonna tell Uriah?"

"Not a damn thing, that's what! Now, get me another drink."

"Can't, we're out."

"Then let's get out of here and go get some more."

We pile out of Zeke's apartment. We're a raucous group of drunken teenagers with nothing to lose. We make our way to the pit.

I'm leaning up against the railing. It's the only thing separating me from the chasm and I'm currently waging war with gravity. Gravity wants to make me fall down and I want to stay on my feet. I open another bottle and take a swig. That's when I see her, Tris. I think about all the times I've made up excuses to touch her and, in that moment, I make up my mind. I'm going to talk to her tonight.

"Tris!"


End file.
